


Hide's Magic

by KisaTM



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crossover, Pokemon - Freeform, Ther Hidekane if you squint, i guess, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaTM/pseuds/KisaTM
Summary: Hide strikes me as the type of guy who would own a Magikarp and evolve it into a badass Gyarados through pure love & care for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I accidently wrote this on tumblr, I was listening to a pokemon remix and thought of Hide owning a shiny Magikarp...

Imagine, all the other kids choosing rattatas, pidgey, caterpie, and weedle (let’s pretend these are common poor kid/non-research purpose starter pokemon.), but no one chooses the tiny Magikarp because it’s “lame” and “weak”. Even though the Magikarp is a shiny golden one, it was being shunned by the other kids. Then Hide who was at first interested in a spunky rattata, notices that Magikarp was all alone in it’s fish tank and none of the other children were playing/visiting it or outright making fun of it, and he goes over to it.

Later when these children are asked what pokemon they wanted to be their first, Hide asks for the Magikarp and shocks everyone, even the Nurse Joy that was handing the pokemon out. (No one chooses Magikarp, at least for their starter, in fact this one was abandoned by it’s previous owner for “being too weak to be worth training”.)

After, he gets into a pokemon battle with some of the local bullies over his “Lame-karp”. He loses badly, (obviously, because level 5 Magikarps only know splash) and returns to the Poke center. But, instead of returning Magikarp for a pidgey or rattata, he tells Nurse Joy he wants his pokemon healed.

Over the years (he was 10, the legal age to fully own a pokemon, when this started), he never gave up on his little Magikarp, he always encouraged it and helped to train it. Even after he became a pokemon breeder and had more powerful pokemon available to him, Hide would always go to the river or lake and train his little golden Magikarp.

Finally he returns to his hometown to visit his family and friends. The old bullies that used to make fun of him and is Magikarp starter, bump into him. They are still the same asshats they were back then and some where now ex-members of Team Rocket. 

They ask him if he ditched his starter, noting that he was now a pokemon breeder and must have top tier EV/IV pokemon by then, which he shrugs and states he’d never abandon his “Magic” (he’s so clever with pokemon nicknames…). They laugh at him, telling him he’s the same stupid kid he was 14 years ago and probably was only a berry-picker at the local daycare, because of how pathetic his Magikarp was in fights and he probably never caught any new pokemon because of the fish.

He corrects them, stating that he runs his own berry farm in the next region over, with a very talented shiny hunter and he has multiple pokemon he fully trained, that help him. That included Magic.

They again laugh at him and taunt him with their achievements as trainers. Some challenging gyms, other reminiscing about Team Rocket, and one boasting he challenged the elite 4 once.

Hide just shrugs the bullying off, and congratulates those that have earned badges. When one of the bullies challenges him to a pokemon battle, because the want to see his puny “Lame-karp” again. He tries to turn them down, stating he and his friend needed to travel back home soon. But, the bullies insist and tell him they will make it fair by battling by the river, so his “Lame-karp” could at least try to dodge their attacks.

He give in and follows them to the river to fight.

The first bully sends out their rattata that has evolved into a raticate (the battle is against their starters only), and smirks, as he boasted how strong raticate was to Hide and the others. Telling them about it’s hyper fang move and double edge. Then they all look over to Hide, waiting for him to toss out his pokemon.

At first Hide tried again to avoid the fight, saying he doesn’t really like battling that much anymore and doesn’t want to hurt raticate. They snicker, calling him a wimp, some insinuating that Hide’s friend is really his _boyfriend_ , and he was being a sissy like always. This causes Hide to sigh in grief and warn them once again that they are going to regret this.

He throws his pokeball out at the water calling out Magic. The bright white light flashing and dispersing, to reveal a very large Red Gyarados. The bullies stare up at it in amazement and horror, and Hide jumps onto Gyarados’s back.

He smiles at them from above and tells them that his Gyarados is great for reaching the berries that grow near the top of his trees back home. Then he asks them if they are going to just stand there or give him a pokemon battle.

Of course after mostly one hit KO-ing all of their pokemon (not just their starters, their bullies, they are going to break their own rules), Hide hugs his Gyarados for do a great job before returning it to it’s pokeball. The bullies that just lost holding their fainted pokemon in disbelief that they lost to a single Gyarados, when a snow white haired man in black clothing shows up.

This man starts telling Hide about them being late for their flight and something about wedding plans. Hide apologising and he was just caught up with his old friends, time slipping away from him. The man crosses his arms and telling him to say good bye, so they don’t have to burden their flying pokemon. (They had too much luggage now for travel by pokemon.) After this Hide agrees and the man leaves.

The bullies ask him how he know’s that man, noting that he was a Champion and Master Contest trainer of a region. Hide just smiles at them and say’s “that would be my _boyfriend._ ” Before telling them it was great catching up with them and leaving after the man.

From that day on children from Hide’s home town were told about the legendary Red Gyarados and it’s trainer, that raised it from a tiny Magikarp. Eventually making Magikarp the most popular pokemon for that town for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this instead of working on my game... Why do I procrastinate!?


End file.
